For achieving precise two-dimensional motion, an accurate, stable feed mechanism is important because it is highly related to the quality of products. In addition, complex optical freeform surfaces feature for small volume and high precision, and thus demand more form micro-feed mechanisms. A micro-feed system is the basis for processing this type of products, and is extensively used in fast tool servo systems, micromotion tables and macro-micro composite stages. A traditional two-dimensional micro-feed device is typically designed to work with a fixed frequency, and therefore is highly demanding in terms of material properties and manufacturing errors. Particularly, for processing different products, its driving frequency often changes, and this makes a motion stage with a fixed frequency have inconsistent displacement amplification factors, which leads to distortion of displacement amplification. Moreover, the motion coupling of XY micromotion stages based on the existing flexible hinges involves complicated motion control and thus hardly meets the requirements for high-speed precise motion.